One More Day
by kittygirl2010
Summary: Another night, another zombie attack. Xian and Logan always knew the risks. Although immune, they both pray for one more day with each other. Rated T for language and maybe content. My apologies if it seems rushed. I might fix it up later.


_**(I thought I'd try my hand at a Dead Island one shot with Logan and Xian. I tried not to make it seem rushed but I can only come up with so much for a one-shot. I hope all you Xian x Logan fans will like it all the same. Enjoy! ^.^)**_

**One More Day**

When we face death, what do we wish for? For Xian and Logan, it is to have one more day with one another.

Xian's grip tightened on the knives she carried as the group made their way through the city. It was hard to see the city like this and not the way she remembered….when it was sunny and full of life. A deafening howl echoed through the night air and Xian jumped. A reassuring hand cupped her left shoulder.

"You okay?" a gruff voice asked in concern.

Turning, she replied to the former football star.

"I'm fine. I'm still not used to it. I don't suppose I ever will."

"Yeah, you and me both. I'll be glad when this is all over."

Xian only nodded as they continued on. A sudden crack caused her to lose her footing as her heel dug into the concrete ground. Logan quickly caught her before she fell.

"Thank you." She said while blushing.

Suddenly, moans and screams echoed in front of them. It was a whole hoard of zombies and they looked at the group like they were a dinner buffet. Logan cursed as he ordered everyone to run. The infected ran after them, unfortunately leading them into a dead end. While it was true that all of them were immune, they could still die.

_It can't end like this…_ Logan thought. _I still haven't told her…_

Logan's thoughts were broken as an infected ran toward him. As he was about to attack, a knife went straight through the zombie's head, killing it instantly. With a nod of thanks to Xian, he continued to fight for his life.

They had met in the hotel, where it all began. She was running from the dead, while he woke from a hangover. They both did not see eye to eye at first, but they grew on one another as their journey progressed. He grew feelings for her and wanted to tell her SO many times, but it just could never come out right.

Xian continued to throw knives at the attackers when one tripped her up. Screaming out, she kicked at the zombie that pinned her down.

"Xian!" Logan yelled as he rushed in to help her. Logan grabbed her back up and kicked the zombie in the head. Pulling her close to him, he made sure she was alright.

Xian was a little shaken but she continued to attack their pursuers. Logan stayed close to her side as they fought the zombie hoard. It seemed like there was no end to them and Logan grew fearful for Xian's safety.

"Logan…" Xian's shaky voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I…" she stopped, grabbing his hand tightly as they stood back to back.

Logan was taken by surprise, his heart beginning to beat a little bit quicker.

"I want you to know that…I really like you and I wish…"

Logan could tell she was scared. Who wouldn't be when faced with their possible death?

"You what, Xian?" he urged, already positive as to what she was going to say.

"I wish we had one more day. I hope we have one more day. Then maybe…maybe…."

"I know…" he soothed. "I know." He held her hand tightly as the zombies got closer and closer.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and an explosion. It was from a stray grenade thrown by Sam. Logan and Xian stood there in awe at the sheer luck.

"For Christ's sake, Sam! Why didn't you tell us you had that thing?!" a pissed off Purna yelled after she smacked him on the back of his head.

"I forgot I had it! Geez!"

The two continued to argue, leaving Xian and Logan to themselves.

"Looks like you got your wish." Logan added with a smile forming on his face.

"Yeah…" Xian's hand still trembled in Logan's as she stared at the corpses.

"Xian…" Logan started.

Xian looked up at Logan, who had a look on his face she had never seen before. Without warning, he lightly kissed her forehead. Xian stood there in shock, feeling her face flush.

"I'm glad your wish came true….looks like we got one more day."

Xian only nodded; her face now a light red.

"And just so you know…" Logan started in a tone he rarely used.

Xian stared at him as he checked some of the corpses.

"I'm glad we have one more day because….I like you too."

A soft smiled formed on Xian's face. They had one more day and that's all she could ask for. One more day to live….one more day to laugh….and one more day….to love.


End file.
